


We meet again

by Supernova9817



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, POV Alternating, like it alternates every other line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova9817/pseuds/Supernova9817
Summary: Stiles was not expecting this. Though he may have hoped for it.





	We meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Switching povs

Stiles' hands were full as he was walking towards the coffee shop. Upon reaching the door, he tried pulling it open but to no avail. Suddenly a hand sneaked around his waist, clasping onto the handle and pulling open the door. Stiles startled, jerking back and colliding into the body the arm was attached to. (And really what was the point of the evolutionary reaction of startling if he was going to bump into the threat his body perceived?) In the millisecond that it took him to compose himself, Stiles took note of strong and firm chest he was leaning against and promptly pushed the thought aside to focus at the task at hand- getting into the coffee shop. Which, really, why hadn't he already done and why did time seem to pass at a snail's pace in these moments?

Stiles walked inside and started talking while turning towards his saviour.

"Hey, thanks for pulling open the -Danny?" Stiles' eyes widened when he realised who he was talking to, who he had bumped into earlier. His cheeks tinged pink. He hoped it was warm enough to explain his stupid blush. 

Danny was wearing jeans and a long-sleeve sweatshirt with his signature V-neck, upon noticing which Stiles averted his eyes hoping Danny hadn’t noticed. He knew that V-neck was going to be the death of him some day.

"I think that was the door I pulled open but yes it's me, Danny." Danny replied, walking further into the room. 

Danny had been heading over to the coffee shop to work on an assignment. Usually, Danny preferred study rooms to get work done but this assignment was the kind that he could imagine himself easily falling asleep doing. He figured the coffee shop provided the perfect environment if he wanted to get it done. The last thing he was expecting was to bump into Stiles, literally.

Danny's eyes flitted over Stiles. He was wearing jeans that actually fit him and, surprisingly, just one plaid shirt. He did not seem to have changed much besides his longer hair and mildly better fashion sense. His cheeks had a pink tinge to them. Though that may have been due to the heavy books he was carrying which almost touched his chin. Danny resisted the urge to offer to help carry some. He had successfully gone through high school without revealing his crush on Stiles and he wasn’t going to break that streak now.

Stiles went to say something and his arms twitched slightly of their own accord. This was enough to tilt the mini tower in his hands and the next moment all the books were falling to the ground. Stiles tried to save a few but the last one too slipped through his flailing. 

Danny closed his eyes and gave out a quiet sigh. He bent down to help Stiles. Stiles' hands were moving quickly, trying to gather his stuff as fast as possible. Though that just worsened the situation, as the books he had already gathered slipped through once more.

"Oh God," Stiles muttered under his breath. _What is going on? Get a grip, Stiles! It’s just Danny._ Stiles thought to himself. _Exactly! Its Danny! Who you thought you’d never meet again and here he is. _

Danny calmly collected all his books, ignoring Stiles' flailing protests. When they both stood up, he held onto them instead of returning them to Stiles.

"Alright, where do you want to sit?" Danny asked.

Stiles opened his mouth to protest again but Danny just raised his eyebrow. Stiles looked to his usual spot at the back of the shop but it was already occupied. He scanned the shop and picked a spot beside a window.

"There," Stiles pointed. 

Danny walked up to the table, carefully setting the books down. 

"Thanks." Stiles replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Who would have thought that after everything I've faced, meeting you again would be my downfall." _What? _

Danny snorted at the pun and the terrible line despite himself.

"Oh please, as if you're any better when I'm not around. Pretty sure that's just the default Stiles’ mode." Danny teased, his lips quirking into a small smile.

"Hey! Are you calling me clumsy, Danny-boy?" Stiles retorted, his expression mock-indignant.

"Well. I'm definitely not calling you graceful, that’s for sure." Danny shot back.

"You know what, why don’t you take a seat. I'll get us coffee and then we can talk about how not-graceful I am" Stiles replied, making air quotes while saying not-graceful. Smooth. Stiles gave himself a mental pat.

“Why? Need an on-call resident hacker again?” Danny asked, keeping his expression carefully blank. Sure, He knew about the werewolves now and had some idea about their world. Still, it hurt a little how Stiles had manipulated him into helping him that one time.

“No. No. Just some simple ‘catching up’ coffee. No conditions.” Stiles replied, raising his hands in a placating manner, trying to look as earnest as possible.

Danny thought it over. He knew that if he refused, Stiles would just keep on bugging him until he gave in. But maybe he didn't want to refuse. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
He looked over at Stiles.

Stiles tried to keep his expression as open as possible. Danny was watching him intently. He had to make a conscious effort to not do something stupid like fix his hair. 

"Sure." Danny finally replied, taking out his wallet.

"What? Really? I mean great!” Stiles’ face lit up and he did a little mental fist pump. “And I've got it." Stiles added, waving away the money. He shot a wink towards Danny before turning and walking towards the counter.

_No, not a bad idea at all,_ Danny thought, shaking his head and smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldnt think of any title but I've been told that not many people read it, so. Oh no, now you've read it.
> 
> P.S. Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
